Alone
by Obsidian Tear
Summary: She was alone; utterly, completely, inexplicably alone. Her best friend betrayed her; the council betrayed her. Everyone but Anakin and Padme was against her. Why did this happen to her? Why did she feel so cold? A one/ two shot set after Ahsoka leaves the Order.


Back with a short one or two shot! I was very inspired by the last episode (Season 5, Episode 20) and wrote this right after watching it. I guess it's kind of an allegory, but kind of not at the same time. Read it and tell me what you think.

As always, reviews arre welcomed.

Disclaimer: No. Not me.

* * *

Ahsoka felt cold; though the dank, darkened streets of the Underworld held that aura, her biting, numbing cool wasn't physical as much as emotional, mental. Her mind buzzed with the subtle chill, biting at her consciousness and processing; her legs moved without thought –as if they had a mind of their own - carrying her into the deep core of the Underworld.

She was alone; utterly, completely, inexplicably _alone_. Her best friend betrayed her; the council betrayed her. Everyone but Anakin and Padme was against her.

How could they have done this to her? While the choice to ultimately leave the order was hers, she felt that it was secretly their fault; they couldn't trust her in the first place, so they didn't deserve her trust when they realized their mistake.

Ahsoka shivered as the frosty breeze tore across her bare skin; it was so damn cold.

Why did this have to happen?

She batted her hands against her arms, giving her tired arms frantic rubs; the temperature was lowering, so much so that she could see her breath. She let out a violent shiver, before looking around; she had wandered farther than she thought she had.

She blinked as she gazed longingly at the warm apartments; she was in a galaxy she never really understood, on her own. To tell the truth, she didn't really know how to take care of herself…not in the ways she needed to now. She usually had her trusty men at her side, but they were gone.

She was truly alone.

She rushed over towards a vent on the apartment nearest to her, reveling in the warmth it gave out; she shoved her quaking fingers nearer to the vent, trying to regain feeling.

She looked out, noticing that she was alone; all of the smarter Underworld creatures took to their abodes or nests and huddled together as the night drew colder. The Tooka no longer skittered about; the blind beggars were curled in their boxes. The families and the criminals locked their doors and shut their windows, probably indulging in a home cooked meal or a nice glass of whiskey.

She turned away, her eyes down cast; she had none of that. She only had the crumbs of a ration bar to eat, and nothing sanitary to drink. She couldn't sustain herself.

She grasped the wall as she slowly slid downward, her body slowly losing feeling; her lips turned almost black as she shivered and coughed.

Her resolve crumbled, as a solitary tear slid down her nearly numb face; she quietly rocked back and forth before her systems shut down. She gazed at the trashy streets one last time, as her eyes slid shut.

* * *

The warmth was amazing; it was there, but it was as if Ahsoka couldn't touch it. The fiery fingers caressed her frozen body, slowly thawing her out of her deathly misery; the heated breath revitalized her systems, and she breathed again.

* * *

Light poured into her half-lidded eyes, causing her to blink back the harsh change in ambience. She slowly sat up, her eyes slowly dragging about the room she was in; it was some sleazy hotel room in gods know what part of Coruscant. Surprisingly, though, it was very clean and tidy; the only thing that gave it away was that stale T'bac scent and the cheesy décor.

She sat up, making the blankets she was covered in pool around her waist; it must've been the otherworldly warmth she was feeling. She was just too out of it to realize that.

She let out a laugh, before shuffling out of the bed; some sleemo probably picked her up when morning came, and thought she'd be a nice toy. She tip-toed around, noticing that the room didn't look like it had been touched by anyone but her; she checked in the various hiding spots and crevices, and found that she was truly alone.

Again.

With a huff, she started towards the bed; she paused when she noticed a note written roughly on a crumpled piece of flimsi. She flicked on the small bedside lamp, peering down intently.

_Kid – _

_Didn't look like you had a place to go. I've arranged to pay for as long as you stay here, but I do readily suggest getting a job and maybe your own apartment. There is a page in the holo-news where you should find somewhere to work; also, in the dresser, is a small pouch of creds. Looks like you'll need them; I mean, the Jedi get up isn't generally accepted down here. And looks like you'll want to eat, too._

_I hope I have in no way offended you. I just wanted to be nice._

She smiled slightly, noticing that it was not signed. She dropped the letter, and headed to the dresser, pulling it open; to her surprise, the person had not lied; the creds were in a small sack.

Although the cold still pricked her skin, the warmth was slowly seeping in; the kindness this stranger had shown her was amazing, especially down where she was. This was a rough part of Coruscant; the fact that someone noticed and even cared a little warmed her.

Perhaps all hope in the galaxy had not been lost.


End file.
